


pick me up, take me home (RUS)

by julyshchenn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyshchenn/pseuds/julyshchenn
Summary: Не прошло и трёх часов, как отец-одиночка Филл получает на воспитание ещё одного сироту. И в отличии от двух других своих приемных детей, Уиллбура и Техно, Томми, похоже, одержим созданием хаоса. Как только их сплоченная семья начинает распадаться, все четверо из них вынуждены понять что на самом деле означает иметь друг друга.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 2





	pick me up, take me home (RUS)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [meridies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridies/pseuds/meridies). Log in to view. 



> !!! РАБОТА НЕ МОЯ !!!
> 
> оригинальный текст принадлежит зарубежному писателю meridies на АО3!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943931/chapters/65758663

В первую ночь, он запирает двери и не выходит из комнаты около двенадцати часов.

Филл смотрит на закрытую дверь и не знает что делать.

Все книги по обеспечении приёмного ребёнка, которые он прочитал, упоминали нечто подобное; Дети, что проходили через приюты и катались от одной семьи к другой, сталкиваются с проблемой быть открытыми и общительными. С большей вероятностью, они будут помечены как «проблемные» ребята в школе. Особенно попав в семью, будучи не первыми - а третьими детьми в доме, из которых двое остальных уже давно легально усыновлены, будет не легко. 

Так что Филл не стучится в его дверь, а наоборот - оставляет его в покое. Положив на пол тарелку с горячей едой, завёрнутую в фольгу, он возвращается за обеденный стол. Уиллбур с энтузиазмом рассказывает о проходной оценке, которую он наскрёб на уроке, размахивая по сторонам вилкой с картофелем и кусочком колбасы на ней, в то время как Техно ковыряется в своей тарелке, опустив голову и угрюмо молча. Техно ненавидит вечера с картофельным пюре. Говорит, они слишком безвкусные. Филл решил не указывать на тот факт, что Техно ненавидит любую острую пищу, и если он думает, что картофельное пюре безвкусное, то в плане приготовления еды он сильно ограничивает себя.

Два часа спустя, когда Филл поднимается наверх чтоб посмотреть, нет ли хоть каких-то следов нового приёмного ребёнка, он находит пустую тарелку, вылизаную до чиста, с комочком фольги сверху. С легкой улыбкой, он забирает ее с собой вниз, чтобы вымыть. Там, у раковины, тёплая мыльная вода течёт по его рукам, и он действительно думает о том, как они собираются провести остаток недели.

**Author's Note:**

> Я перевожу что-то в первый раз, так что не отрицаю, что может выглядеть сухо, но обещаю, что буду становиться лучше! Первая часть маленькая, как для старта, дальше будут побольше :)


End file.
